Childhood Sweetheart
by KuroHime27
Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura berteman akrab sejak kecil, bahkan bagi Sasuke yang tidak ramah dan tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang Sakura-lah satu-satunya sosok sahabat bagi Sasuke, apa yang akan dia lakukan apabila sosok itu harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh darinya?


Summary: Sasuke dan Sakura berteman akrab sejak kecil, bahkan bagi Sasuke yang tidak ramah dan tidak bisa bergaul dengan orang Sakura-lah satu-satunya sosok sahabat bagi Sasuke, apa yang akan dia lakukan apabila sosok itu harus pergi ke tempat yang jauh darinya?

"_Sasuke-kun udah makan? Mau makan sama Sakura?"_

Kata-kata itu adalah yang setiap hari dikatakan Sakura setiap mereka istirahat di SD konoha sejak kelas 1 SD. Sekarang, mereka udah kelas tiga, tiap hari, Sakura selalu membuatkan bekal berisi onigiri dan potongan tomat segar kesukaan Sasuke. Dan tiap hari pula Sasuke memakan bekal itu tanpa rasa terimakasih pada gadis kecil sahabatnya itu. Dia selalu berpikir kalau Sakura ga bakal pergi dari sisinya dan mereka akan menjalani hari-hari bersama seperti ini selamanya.

Bahkan, karena sikap Sasuke yang sejak dulu sudah dingin dan ketus, Sasuke kadang suka mencela onigiri spesial buatan Sakura ini yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman manis Sakura, , nyatanya, menurut Sasuke onigiri buatan Sakura jauh lebih enak daripada onigiri buatan siapa pun juga, bahkan ngalahin onigiri buatan ibunya sendiri.

Cerita ini bermula saat Sasuke sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dan melewati kantor kepala sekolah, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara-suara di dalam. Karena penasaran, ia mengintip ke dalam, di dalam, sang kepala sekolah Tsunade, sedang berhadapan dengan wanita yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai Haruno Hana, ibu dari Sakura dan di sebelahnya duduk Sakura dengan wajah sayu.

"Begitu ya? Sangat disayangkan melihat Sakura adalah murid yang cemerlang" tutur Tsunade dengan sedih. Hana hanya mengangguk pelan dan memandang putrinya yang sedang menunduk dengan lemas,

"Saya juga sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi ini demi Sakura sendiri. Mumpung ada kesempatan suami saya untuk dinas ke sana, lebih baik masalah Sakura ditangani secepatnya…."

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alis di balik pintu, "Emangnya Sakura mau ke mana?" batinnya

Tsunade menghela napas, "Kalau ini keputusan anda, saya tidak dapat mengubahnya…."

Hana mengangguk jelas, "Ya, Sakura akan saya pindahkan ke Amerika"

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Seketika hati kecilnya terluka, "Sakura mau pindah? Bukannya dia janji dia bakal bersamaku sampai kapanpun?" Tiba-tiba dia merasa marah sekali, "Sakura…. Pembohong!!" pikirnya

* * *

Sasuke akhirnya sampai di kelas dengan napas tersengal-sengal dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Gak ada teman yang berani menghalangi jalannya saat ia melaju ke kursinya, yah kecuali si bebal Uzumaki Naruto. Saat Sasuke duduk di kursinya, dengan cepat Naruto memiting lehernya dan berteriak, "Eh Sasuke! Nonton Ramen-Man gak kemaren? Keren loh!"

Ramen-man adalah semacam film superhero yang ditayangkan untuk anak balita, sekarang ga ada lagi anak kelas mereka yang nonton film itu, kecuali Naruto tentu saja.

Berhubung Sasuke lagi bad-mood berat, dengan kesel Sasuke memiting Naruto balik dan membanting anak itu ke lantai sampai Naruto terkapar di lantai dengan benjol besar dan sasuke duduk lagi di kursinya. Anak-anak sekelas kontan sweat dropped dan memastikan bahawa hari ini bukanlah hari yang tepat untuk cari gara-gara dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka dan Sakura masuk ke ruangan. Ia berjalan dan duduk di samping Sasuke, "Pagi Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke hanya mendelik dan memalingkan wajah. Sakura menatap Sasuke bingung, enggak biasa Sasuke sedingin ini sama dia, paling enggak, pasti Sasuke selalu jawab kalo disapa.

"Sasuke-kun kenapa? Sasuke-kun marah sama Sakura ya?"

Sasuke gak menjawab dan beranjak dari kursinya dan keluar kelas diiringi dengan tatapan bingung teman-temannya.

* * *

Sampai istirahat makan siang Sasuke enggak juga balik ke kelas. Akhirnya Sakura menemukan anak laki-laki itu di kursi taman tempat mereka berdua biasa makan siang. Walau agak takut, gadis kecil itu duduk di sampingnya dengan membawa dua kotak bekal.

"Sasuke-kun udah makan? Mau makan sama Sakura?" Tanyanya pelan. Sasuke engak juga membalas. Lalu Sakura membuka bekal untuk Sasuke dan menyodorkannya

"Nih, Sasuke-kun, enak loh, Sakura udah berusaha keras membuatnya! Dimakan yah?"

Sasuke malah mendelik tajam dan menampar tangan Sakura sampai kotaknya jatuh dan onigirinya berantakan di tanah

"Berisik! Jangan ngomong kayak gitu! Dasar pembohong! Katanya kamu bakal terus bareng-bareng sama aku! Nyatanya kamu mau pergi kan? Kamu udah ga mau temenan lagi sama aku kan?! Ya udah sana pergi! Aku juga ga butuh Sakura ko!!" Bentak Sasuke keras. Lalu ia berlari menginjak onigiri yang dibuatkan Sakura.

"Sakura bodoh! Kalo dia mau pergi kenapa gak tanya-tanya dulu sama aku! Paling enggak ngomong kek!" bisik Sakura dalam hati

* * *

Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke langsung pulang ke rumah dengan izin sakit. Sampai di rumah pun, ia mengunci diri di kamarnya di bawah selimut dan dia bahkan enggak mau keluar waktu dipanggil saat makan malam.

"Sasuke-chan kenapa ya? Seharian dia di kamar melulu! Apa ada kejadian di sekolah?" tanya ibunya Mikoto Uchiha ke Itachi dan Fugaku

"Gak tau! Tadi dia pulang lebih cepet dari sekolah mungkin gak enak badan!" Jawab Itachi asal

"Kalo dia emang ga enak badan dan gak mau makan itu bahaya Itachi, emangnya dia beneran gak mau dibujuk keluar kamar?" Tanya Fugaku

Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, "Enggak, tadi Sakura-chan datang karena khawatir, tapi sampai dibujuk sama Sakura-chan Sasuke-chan enggak mau keluar juga…"

Fugaku menghela napas, "Ya sudah biarkan saja dulu, kalau sampai besok begitu juga, baru kita paksa…"

* * *

Di dalam kamarnya, Sasuke ngumpet dalam selimut. Pikirannya penuh dengan berbagai macam hal, dan semuanya seputar masalahnya dengan Sakura. Dia mencengkram rambutnya dan menutup mata rapat-rapat. Dari kemarin siang dia belum makan sama sekali, tapi perutnya tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda rasa lapar. Dia juga sama sekali ga tidur dari kemarin.

Hari ini ibunya membujuknya untuk pergi sekolah, tapi dia enggak sanggup ketemu Sakura sekarang. Dia merasa kalo dirinya bodoh. Andaikan Sakura memang mau pergi ke tempat yang jauh, kenapa Sasuke malah nyakitin Sakura? Duh, pasti Sakura benci banget sekarang sama Sasuke.

Gak terasa hari menjelang sore, tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya ada yang mengetuk. Sasuke bangun untuk menjawab, mengira itu adalah Mikoto, tapi sebuah suara dari luar menghentikannya,

"Uhhmm… Sasuke-kun, kayanya aku tau kenapa Sasuke-kun marah sama Sakura…. Sasuke-kun pasti denger pembicaraan mama Sakura waktu di ruang kepsek kan…?" Terdengar suara Sakura agak bergetar.

Sasuke membelalakan mata, kenapa Sakura ada di sini?

"….Emang bener, Sakura harus pergi ke Amerika…. Soalnya…. Ada sesuatu yang Sakura harus lakuin di sana…. Enggak bisa Sakura lakuin di Jepang… Jadi Sakura minta maaf…. Sakura emang udah janji sama Sasuke-kun, Sakura bakal temenin Sasuke-kun terus…"

Di dalam Sasuke merasa sangat bersalah, harusnya Sasuke yang minta maaf sama Sakura!

"…Tapi kalo Sakura gak pergi sekarang, mungkin Sakura gak bakal bisa ketemu Sasuke-kun lagi… Sakura gak mau…. Jadi, harus pergi… makanya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir Sakura bisa buatin Sasuke-kun makan siang lagi…. Ini aku taro sini yah… nanti dimakan ya? Sakura harus pergi sekarang…"

"Oh ya… besok jam 9 ada pesta perpisahan sama temen-temen sekelas di rumah Sakura… Kalo Sasuke-kun mau, dateng ya? Dadah Sasuke-kun…."

Sasuke bisa denger dari dalam langkah Sakura mulai menjauh. Dengan malu-malu, dibukanya pintu sedikit dan dia melihat sebuah kotak makan siang di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan cepat diambilnya kotak itu dan kamarnya kembali dikunci. Di dalam kotak itu, seperti biasa sederet onigiri yang sempurna dan potongan tomat yang dengan penuh semangat dibuat Sakura menunggu Sasuke untuk memakannya.

Tak terasa, Sasuke merasa matanya dibanjiri air mata, mengingat onigiri yang diinjaknya kemarin, wajah menangis Sakura, dan kata-kata yang dituturkan gadis itu. Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke mengambil satu onigiri dan menjejalkannya ke mulut, lalu satu lagi, dan satu lagi sambil terus berurai air mata sampai semua onigiri dan tomat di dalam kotak bekal itu habis. Hari ini… Onigiri buatan Sakura terasa asin di mulut Sasuke.

Setelah menenangkan diri dan menghapus air matanya, Sasuke memandang celengan berbentuk babi yang dimilikinya sejak kelas 1 SD. Celengan itu cukup besar dan sangat berat akan uang. Diambilnya sebuah palu dari kotak peralatan milik ayahnya dan dipecahkannya celengan itu dengan hati-hati. Uang itu dimasukan Sasuke ke dalam dompet, lalu ia keluar mencari ibunya.

"Oka-san!" katanya dengan lantang, Sasuke menunjukan uangnya dan berkata, "Dengan uang segini, aku bisa beli apa supaya anak perempuan seneng?"

Mikoto yang tadinya kaget mendengar pertanyaan putra bungsunya lalu tersenyum lembut, "Nanti akan Okaa-san temani memilih, tapi sekarang kamu mandi gosok gigi dan ganti baju dulu yah!"

"Aaaah… Sekarang??"

"Iya!" Mikoto dengan riang sambil menuntun anak bungsunya ke kamar mandi

* * *

Sasuke dan Mikoto berjalan pulang dari pertokoan setelah membeli hadiah untuk Sakura. Sasuke kecil memandangi hadiah pilihannya yang sudah dibungkus rapi dengan kertas kado warna pink dan diberi pita putih kecil sebagai pemanis.

"Eh, Okaa-san! Beneran Sakura bakal seneng kalo aku kasih ini?"

"Bener ko… Tapi kamu hebat juga dapat ide supaya beliin Sakura kado?"

Wajah Sasuke agak memerah dan dia mendekatkan hadiah itu ke wajahnya, "…Abis… Sakura udah buatin aku onigiri tiap hari… Aku ga pernah bales Sakura…. Tadinya mau aku bikinin makanan juga… Tapi mungkin ga bakal bertahan sampe nanti Sakura pulang dari Amerika… Makanya…."

Mikoto gemas melihat anaknya yang sedang mengalami cinta pertama ini. Dia mengacak rambut Sasuke dan menggenggam tangannya, " Jangan khawatir, Sakura-chan pasti seneng ko nerima apa aja dari kamu, asal kamu ngasih dia dari sini…" kata Mikoto sambil menunjuk dada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang ibunya dan tersenyum manis, "Iya juga ya, Okaa-san!"

Lalu mereka berdua kembali berjalan

* * *

Pagi itu, saat Sasuke berencana datang ke pesta perpisahan Sakura, dia malah kesiangan. Orang pestanya mulai jam 9, dia baru bangun jam 10 kurang! Maklum, dia semaleman gak bisa tidur karena latihan kata-kata uantuk minta maaf sama Sakura,

"Huaaaa…. Okaa-san ko gak bangunin aku siiihhh!!" Teriaknya panik, celana pendeknya belom diresleting dan bajunya belom dikancingin semua. Sasuke menyambar sepotong roti dan menghambur keluar pintu.

Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi berkedip melihatnya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali lagi dan naik ke kamarnya, "Kadonya ketinggalaaaaaaannnn!!"

* * *

Dari rumah Sasuke ke rumah Sakura, kalo naik sepeda, paling makan waktu 15 menit. Dengan terburu-buru dan napas tersengal, Sasuke mengayuh sepedanya ke rumah keluarga Haruno. Tapi saat Sasuke sampai, dan masuk, enggak ada pesta yang diadakan. Hiasan pestanya ada, makan minum siap, tapi gak ada orang sama sekali. Di tengah ruangan, ada becekan jus yang tumpah.

Sasuke langsung keluar lagi dan menghampiri nenek tetangga sebelah yang sedang menyapu

"Nenek! Bukannya hari ini ada pesta perpisahan di rumah keluarga Haruno?? Ko gak ada orang??"

"Oh, memang tadi ada, tapi di tengah acara, tiba-tiba si bungsu Sakura-chan pingsan. Tadi ada ambulans segala loh! Dia langsung dibawa ke rumah sakit"

Wajah Sasuke memucat. Tiba-tiba kata-kata Sakura kemarin terbayang di kepalanya

"…_Tapi kalo Sakura gak pergi sekarang, mungkin Sakura gak bakal bisa ketemu Sasuke-kun lagi… Sakura gak mau…. Jadi, harus pergi…"_

"Dia dibawa ke mana Nek??"

Nenek itu berpikir sebentar, "Kalau tidak salah ke Konoha General Hospital, memangnya kena…." Sasuke sudah menyambar sepedanya dan segera berangkat

"Makasih Nek!!"

Nenek itu menggelengkan kepala, "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang"

* * *

Sasuke lari masuk dan menemukan Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Chouji dan Neji, Tenten, juga Lee yang setahun lebih tua dari mereka sedang duduk di lobi rumah sakit. Sasuke menghampiri mereka,

"Ah! Sasuke-kun!" sapa Lee saat melihat Sasuke

"Sakura dimana?"

"Dia di kamar 203, tapi kita enggak boleh masuk, katanya Sakura-chan harus istirahat" jawab Naruto

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ta… Tadi saat lagi makan bersama… Sakura tiba-tiba jatuh sambil megangin da…danya… Kata bibi Hana Sakura… sakit jantung… makanya… dia harus ke Amerika…." Sedu Ino yang sedang dipeluk Shikamaru, Sasuke tahu Ino adalah salah satu sahabat Sakura yang terdekat. Gadis itu mulai menangis tersedu-sedu dan Shikamaru berusaha menenangkannya

Neji menepuknya di bahu, "Lebih baik kau naik Uchiha, kalau kamu pasti Sakura-san mau ketemu…"

Sasuke mengangguk dan berlari menuju lift. Di dalam dadanya, sesuatu bergetar hebat sekali. Di genggamnya hadiahnya di dalam saku dan Sasuke menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu berjalan masuk lift.

Sesampainya di lantai 2, Sasuke bertemu dengan Aoi, kakak laki-laki Sakura bersama ayah Sakura. Aoi tersenyum dan mengangguk pada Sasuke, "Masuklah… Sakura pasti senang ketemu kamu…"

Sasuke mengangguk sedih. Dia mengetuk pintu kamar dan Hana membukanya, "Ah… Sasuke-kun datang juga ya? Masuklah…"

Hana membiarkan Sasuke duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Sakura dan keluar kamar, sebelum dia menutup pintu, Sasuke bisa mendengar Hana terisak. Dengan sedih ditatapnya sahabatnya itu. Tangannya diinfus dan sebuah masker oksigen menutupi sebagian wajah Sakura yang mungil. Matanya yang hijau menatap Sasuke sendu

Sasuke meraih tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya, "Eh Sakura… Maaf yah…? Waktu itu aku cuma bercanda ko waktu ngomong kalo aku ga butuh Sakura…"

Sakura tidak menjawab, ia terlalu lelah untuk bicara. Tapi Sakura memegang balik tangan Sasuke.

"…Umm…. Aku bukannya marah ato benci sama Sakura…. Gak…. Bener! Wak… Waktu itu… Aku cuma bingung… Aku pikir Sakura mau pergi ninggalin aku soalnya Sakura udah gak mau lagi temenan sama aku…. Jadi aku malah marah-marah gitu… Konyol yah?"

"Selaen Sakura, aku ga punya temen lagi… Aku gak mau Sakura pergi… Jadinya… Aku… Aku…" Sasuke harus menggigit bibirnya supaya air mata ga menetes. Dia menelan ludah dan tersenyum pahit

"Oh iya… soal onigiri yang waktu itu… Maaf ya? Akuu ga bermaksud sakitin Sakura ko…

Lagipula, aku ga pernah bilang ya?? Onigiri Sakura itu onigiri paling enak yang pernah aku makan… Bener! Bahkan ngalahin onigirinya okaa-san loh!" Mata Sasuke mulai basah. Dengan segera dihapusnya tetes-tetes air yang mengalir dari matanya yang hitam.

"Kalo Sakura pergi aku pasti kangen sama onigiri itu… Tapi tetep aja yang aku paling kangenin pasti Sakura sendiri…." Sasuke gak bisa nahan air matanya lagi. Bulir-bulir air mata jatuh bercucuran di pipinya

"Aku…. Emang gak mau kalo Sakura pergi…. Tapi…. Aku lebih gak mau kalo Sakura pergi sampai Sakura gak bisa kembali lagi… Gak bisa maen sama aku lagi… Aku sayang banget sama Sakura… Sakura itu sahabat pertama aku… Temen pertama aku…. Satu-satunya orang yang tahu bener siapa aku… Sakura gak pernah peduli aku maki-maki Sakura ato nyakitin Sakura… Makanya… Sakura itu salah satu orang yang paling penting buat aku…."

"Jadi… Aku bolehin Sakura pergi… Tapi Sakura harus janji… Jangan lupain aku… pulang lagi ke aku… Jadi kita bisa maen lagi… Sakura bisa bikinin aku onigiri lagi…" Sasuke menaruh wajahnya di atas tempat tidur Sakura dan menangis tersedu-sedu

"Jadi…Jadi…. Sakura… Harus kuat…." Sambungnya tertahan. Sakura juga berurai air mata, dengan lembut ia tersenyum dan mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tersenyum balik dan meraih hadiahnya di saku, "Sebagai balasan onigiri Sakura, aku beliin sesuatu nih…"

Sasuke membuka bungkusnya dan mengeluarkan hadiah yang dibelinya kemarin. Sebuah rantai gelang mungil. Terdapat semacam bel berbentuk bunga sakura yang berhiaskan mote-mote warna pink tergantung di situ. Sasuke memakaikan gelang itu ke tangan Sakura, "Kata okaa-san, kalau sudah terlalu kecil untuk Sakura, rantainya bisa diganti jadi kalung. Tadinya aku mau beliin rantai kalungnya juga, tapi uangnya ga cukup…"

Sakura tertawa riang di balik masker oksigennya dan berbisik pelan, "Akan kujaga baik-baik"

* * *

Sudah 3 tahun setelah Sasuke melepas Sakura pergi, Sekarang ia baru menjalani upacara kelulusan SD Konoha. Sasuke duduk santai di kursi tempat mereka makan berdua dan menghela napas.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara kerincingan dan sebuah suara merdu menyapa,

"Sasuke-kun udah makan? Mau makan sama Sakura?"

Sasuke langsung memalingkan kepala, mencoba menemukan asal muasal suara itu. Di situ berdirilah Sakura, rambutnya kini tergerai panjang mencapai pinggang, mata hijaunya belum berubah, dengan senyuman yang masih secantik dulu. Di tangannya, ia memegang 2 buah kotak bekal. Dengan segera, Sasuke bangkit dari bangku dan memeluk Sakura erat,

'_Kita gak akan berpisah lagi'_

The End

A/N no comment… dapet ide tdi malem dn sekarang berhubung laper mau tidur aja nunggu buka… Oh ya… untuk org2 yg masih nunggu apdetan fanfic gue yang laen sabar yah v


End file.
